


what goodbye means

by Insomnia_RiddenWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clubbing, Drinking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, chivalry ain’t dead yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_RiddenWriter/pseuds/Insomnia_RiddenWriter
Summary: Akaashi regrets agreeing to go to an "old team get together", or at least he does for while.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	what goodbye means

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t hate me for some of the things that will happen in this story, I haven’t slept in like a week (refer to username), I’m running on pure anxiety and monster. I’m also freaking out over the fact that it’s my birthday cuz I absolutely hate it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I actually like this one, unlike all my others, but it does end up all well in the end don’t worry :D

Akaashi was dreading tonight. It had been five years since he had last seen Bokuto. Ever since the elder had graduated, Akaashi had let himself down. The day of Bokuto’s graduation, Akaashi had kissed him. Then he left. Bokuto moved away, Akaashi had been dodging his calls until he got a new number. After a while, Akaashi thought he got over it. The day that Akaashi saw Bokuto on tv talking about a supposed girlfriend, he remembered how badly he messed up. 

Today was the day that the old Fukorodani team decided to have their yearly get together. And this year, Akaashi was being dragged along by Konoha. Usually Akaashi can get out of it by using the excuse of school work, but since he had just graduated from college this past year, and wasn’t able to use the excuse of work because Konoha knew his schedule by now.  
The group was meeting at a club in the heart of Tokyo. Which of course, had all been arranged by Bokuto so he would obviously be there. Hopefully Akaashi could get there late, and after Bokuto was too drunk to notice him.

That plan didn’t work out the best. Konoha had called him, telling him that Bokuto was at the club already, much earlier than their scheduled meeting time. Supposedly he had gone over there right after he was told of Akaashi’s attendance. Akaashi knew immediately that it was his fault, assuming that it was because Bokuto couldn’t deal with him. 

It was a Saturday so Akaashi didn’t work the whole day, which meant that he actually had to try with his outfit and couldn’t just say he had just got off work at seven, when he was supposed to be there. He had thrown on something that would be expected at a club on a Saturday evening. The club was loud and smelled like beer and people when Akaashi arrived. He easily found his old teammates by a flailing Bokuto and a sharp wave from Konoha. Akaashi slowly walked to their table and took a seat between Komi and Suzumeda. 

A few hours later, Bokuto and most of the others left to go dance, or whatever that was that they were doing. Konoha and Akaashi were left alone. Konoha was drunk by then. Akaashi was well on his way to drunk but wasn’t fully there yet. Konoha was leaning on Akaashi and he just kind of let it happen. Eventually, he could feel someone’s eyes on him, he ignored the stare and pulled Konoha up.  
“Let’s dance, Kono.”  
“Uh, okay.”  
Konoha dragged Akaashi onto the dance floor. Akaashi could feel the heat from Konoha’s chest against his back, the pounding of the music in his head, and the alcohol digging it’s claws deeper into his head. Akaashi wanted someone and he didn’t care who at this point. Konoha pressed closer to his back and Akaashi grinned. Konoha would do for today. He didn’t think about what it might do to their friendship when he turned around to face him. Konoha’s eyes were dark and Akaashi knew Konoha wasn’t thinking either in that moment. Akaashi ran his hands up Konoha’s chest and into his hair. He raked his fingers across his scalp and heard Konoha let out a low moan. Akaashi always knew that Konoha was pretty. But under the influence of envy, lust, and alcohol, Konoha was beautiful. He was pulled closer into his chest, and a hand on his chin lifted his head up. He could taste the whiskey on Konoha’s breath as it fanned over his mouth. Akaashi let his eyes flutter closed and waited for a kiss that never came. Instead, he was being pulled back and away from Konoha by a strong hand. When he opened his eyes again, Bokuto was standing in front of him, blocking his view of Konoha.  
“‘Kaashi.”  
“Bokuto-san.”  
“I’m taking you home, Akaashi.”  
Bokuto led Akaashi out of the club and down the street. By home, Bokuto obviously didn’t mean Akaashi’s, since he didn’t know where he lived. Instead the two men ended up at Bokuto’s apartment. The cold air from the walk sobered Akaashi’s mind enough to process what was happening. Bokuto apparently wasn’t as drunk as he led everyone to believe.  
When the two men reach the apartment, Bokuto lays Akaashi down on his bed, leaving him to sleep. Akaashi is too out of it to protest the fact that Bokuto was letting him sleep on his bed and supposedly taking the couch for himself. Bokuto was the type of person to do anything for the people he loved, even sleep on him own couch for a friend to sleep in his bed although they hadn’t seen each other in years. Akaashi had known he loved Bokuto since his second year of high school, but he never believed Bokuto loved him back as anything more that a friend or teammate. After a year or so of playing together, Akaashi had developed feelings for Bokuto that at first he couldn’t explain. After a while, he learned that what he was feeling was more love and less, admiration. Akaashi drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of Bokuto and their kiss, and the painful goodbye afterwards on his mind. 

The next morning, Akaashi woke up with a fog covering his brain. He vaguely remembered the previous night but most of it was jumbled. He opened his eyes and took a few moments to remember where he was. Everything from the night before flooded back into his head and he internally cringed at everything that had happened. Akaashi headed out of the bedroom, drawn to the smell of coffee.  
“Good morning, Akaashi.” Bokuto said in a rough tone. He had probably just woken up too.  
“Bokuto-san.”  
Akaashi sat himself down on a stool at Bokuto’s counter, reaching for the second mug. It was scalding but Akaashi drank it with ease as Bokuto stared at his in disbelief.  
“What is it Bokuto-san?”  
“I-it’s just, you’ve changed a lot since I last saw you, Akaashi.”  
“You as well, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tried his hardest to keep his voice level but being around Bokuto again made him nervous and slightly angry.  
“Why didn’t you contact me after I graduated?”  
“Because we said goodbye, Bokuto-san.”  
“So? That means we never get to speak to each other again?”  
“In this case, no.”  
“But you’ve been avoiding me. Every time we plan on having a meet up for the old team you’re always busy and even this time, the first time that you could come, or said you could come, you ignored me the entire time. What’s your deal, Akaashi?”  
“I didn’t contact you because that’s what a ‘goodbye’ means, Bokuto-san. I wasn’t avoiding or ignoring you, I’ve just been busy. It’s not like you really cared anyways.”  
“You really believe that? That I didn’t care about never talking to my best friend again? That I didn’t care..”  
“Bokut-“ “No, Akaashi you will let me finish. You believed that I didn’t care about you? That i never contacted you because I don’t like you or some shit? That’s stupid. Is that why you didn’t contact me? You didn’t care, you didn’t like me? That’s why you thought I felt the same? Well I don’t, I never did, Akaashi.”  
“Bokuto-san, I never wanted to be your best friend.”  
“You really didn’t care then?”  
“No, I didn’t want to be your best friend because I loved you, Bokuto. I kissed you on your graduation day, Bokuto-san. How could you not remember that?” “I do remember, I never forgot. Akaashi, I cherished that because after you said goodbye and never contacted me again, I thought you just felt bad for me and my stupid crush I had on you. Akaashi Keiji, I have loved you since the first day that I met you. You are so amazing and I missed you so much after I left. I’m sorry.”  
“Gods, we- we really are both stupid huh?”  
“What?”  
Before Bokuto could get any more about how he thought Akaashi didn’t love him, he kissed him. It was sloppy and wet but perfect either way. Better and worse than their first all those years ago. Better because they both knew how the other felt. Worse, because it was filled with pain and sadness that the two had been harboring for years. Akaashi drew back and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, holding him down so they could press their foreheads together.  
“Bokuto Koutarou, I love you too. I never want to know what goodbye means ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the notes I had for myself because I had to stop working on this for a little bit and i didn’t want to forget what was going on: (later akaashi and bokuto go to sleep, bokuto on the couch and akaashi in his bed cuz chivalry aint dead yet. when they wake up, akaashi’s upset and yells about the fact that he didn’t want to see him again because “thats what goodbye means” and then Bo kisses him yay). idk I thought it was kinda funny I was extremely sleep deprived and anxious. I’m very surprised that I came back to this so quickly after starting it and pausing because usually I never finish things. I believe I have six works in progress right now; Iwaoi, Klance, Shinkami, another Bokuaka, Kiribaku, and an Asanoya. So stay tuned for those! I would love to hear feedback on this! Also, comment some ideas or something please, I’m kinda in a writer’s block at the moment.


End file.
